There has been disclosed a system including a printer, a print server, and a client PC. When print data is uploaded from the client PC into the print server, the print server transmits the print data to the printer. As a result, the printer performs printing based on the print data.
The above-mentioned technology does not consider a situation in which it is required to stop printing in the middle of printing. For example, it is assumed a situation in which a user wants to make a certain printer stop printing based on print data in the middle of printing and make another printer restart printing based on the same print data. In this case, generally, the user should upload the corresponding print data into the printer server again.